bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Always (song)
"Always" is a song recorded by BIGBANG and the fifth and last track on the mini album Always. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그 첫날 너와 나 눈을 뗄 수가 없었지 (세상이 멈춘 것 같이.. 사랑에 서툰 것 같이..) 어색한 표정조차 모든게 맘에 든 너에 곁에 (친구가 되기를 바래.. 연인이 되주를 바래..) 내가 혹시라도 네 손 놓을까 봐 두려워 마 Yeah yeah yeah 너를 바라보는.. 지금 이 순간도 소중해 난 That’s why you gotta know girl 그댈 향한 내 마음은 파래 하늘처럼 널 안고파 검은 비바람 불어도 이제는 걱정마 Oh oh oh~ 그댄 언제나 내 마음 안에 나의 모든걸 다 주고파 니가 힘들고 지칠때 꼭 안아줄께 Ah ah ah ah~ 가끔은 우리가 다투는 날도 있겠지 (누구나 다 그렇듯이.. 아픔을 주고 받겠지..) 행복한 그 미소가 눈물에 얼룩져 사라질때 (너무나 많은 일들이.. 우리를 가로 막겠지..) 내가 힘들다고.. 말한대도 그댄 두려워 마 Yeah yeah yeah 너의 곁이라면.. 그 무엇도 견딜만해 난 That’s why you gotta know, Always girl Ye~ 그댈 향한 내 마음은 파래 하늘처럼 널 안고파 검은 비바람 불어도 이제는 걱정마 Oh oh oh~ 그댄 언제나 내 마음 안에 나의 모든걸 다 주고파 니가 힘들고 지칠때 꼭 안아줄께 Ah ah ah ah~ Baby I swear 하늘아래 우리 둘밖에 바늘과 실같애.. 밀고 당기고 아웅다웅해 믿고 아끼고 사랑 가운데 눈물을 닦아 줄께 빛나는 네 눈에 하얀 미소만 가득하게 Go back (Cause you are my love) Way back (I wanna know you) Yo 만남 헤어짐 이별 공식 너와 헤여질 시간 올지 누구도 몰라 하지만 난 달라 여느때와 같아 넌 나만따라와 뭔말이 그리 필요한지 둘의 사랑이면 충분하지 저 푸른 바다 뜨거운 햇살과 내품에 기댄 너 That’s sweet 그댈 향한 내 마음은 파래 하늘처럼 널 안고파 검은 비바람 불어도 이제는 걱정마 Oh oh oh~ 그댄 언제나 내 마음 안에 나의 모든걸 다 주고파 니가 힘들고 지칠때 꼭 안아줄께 Ah ah ah ah~ |-|Romanization= Oooh, yeahhh~ Calling you on the phone Whenever you be at home Ohhh... (get it) Geu cheonal neowa na Nuneul tter suga eobseojji (sesangi meomchun geo gati Sarange seotun geos gati) Eosaeghan pyojeongjocha Modeunge mame deun neoui gyeote (chinguga doegireul barae Yeonini doejureul barae) Naega hogsirado Ne son noeurkka bwa duryeowo ma Yeah yeah yeah~ Neoreul baraboneun Jigeum i sungando seojunghae nan (that's why you gotta know, girl) Geudae hyanghan nae maeumeun parae Haneulcheoreom neol angopa Geomeun bibaram bureodo ijeneun geogjeongma Ohhh~ yeah Geudaen eonjena nae maeum ane Naui modeungeor da jugopa Niga himdeurgo jichirttae kkog anhajulkke Ah ah ah ah ah ah Uh bang 'em~verse two Let's go Gakkeumeun uriga datuneun nahldo igejji (nuguna da geureodeusi Apeumeur jugo badgejji) Haengbokhan geu misoga Nunmeulae eorrugjyeo sarajilttae (neomuna manheun irdeuli Urireul garo maggejji) Naega himdeurdago Malhandaedo geudaen duryeowo ma Yeah yeah yeah~ Neoui gyeotiramyeon Geu mueodo gyeondirmanhae nan (that's why you gotta know Always, girl... yeah~) Geudae hyanghan nae maeumeun parae Haneulcheoreom neol angopa Geomeun bibaram bureodo ijeneun geogjeongma Ohhh~ yeah Geudaen eonjena nae maeum ane Naui modeungeor da jugopa Niga himdeurgo jichirttae kkog anhajulkke Ah ah ah ah ah ah Baby i swear haneul arae Uri dulbakke baneulgwa sigattae Migo danggigo aungdaunghae Midgo akkigo sarang gaunde Nunmureul dakka julkke bittnaneun ne Nune hayan miseomahn gadeughage Go back (cuz are you my love~) Way back (my one and onlylove~) Yo mannam heojim ibyeol gongsig Neowa heojir sigan oji uh huh Nugudo molla hajiman nan dalla Yeoneuttaewa gata neon namanttarawa Mwon malli geuri piryeohanji Durui sarangimyeon chungbunhanji Jeo pureun bada Tteugeoun haessargwa Naepume geudaen neo that's sweet Geudae hyanghan nae maeumeun parae Haneulcheoreom neol angopa Geomeun bibaram bureodo ijeneun geogjeongma Ohhh~ yeah Geudaen eonjena nae maeum ane Naui modeungeor da jugopa Niga himdeurgo jichirttae kkog anhajulkke Ah ah ah ah ah ah Uh bang 'em~ |-|English= That first day we couldn’t keep our eyes off each other (As if time had stopped.. as if we were new to love) I even like your awkward expressions (I hope you’ll be my friend… i hope you’ll be my lover) Don’t be scared that I’ll let go of your hand Yeah yeah yeah As i’m staring at you even this moment is important to me That’s why you gotta know girl My heart for you is blue I want to hug you like the sky When the dark windy rain blows don’t worry Oh oh oh~ You’re always in my heart I want to give you all of me When you’re sad or tired I will hold you tight Ah ah ah ah~ We will have days when we fight (That’s how everyone is.. we might even hurt each other) When that happy smile is stained by your tears (So many problems.. will try to separate us) When i say i’m having a hard time don’t be scared Yeah yeah yeah If I’m by your side, I can get through any hardship That’s why you gotta know, Always girl Ye~ My heart for you is blue I want to hug you like the sky When the dark windy rain blows don’t worry Oh oh oh~ You’re always in my heart I want to give you all of me When you’re sad or tired I will hold you tight Ah ah ah ah~ Baby I swear under the sky it’s just us two We’re like a needle and thread We push and shove, back and forth Trust, and cherish.. we’re in love I will wipe your tears when it rains on your eyes I will fill you up with bright smiles Go back (Cause you are my love) Way back (I wanna know you) Yo Meetings, seperation, heartbreak, that’s how it goes It’s time for me to leave you No one knows, but i’m different It’s like this, you just need to follow me Don’t need any words Our love is enough The blue ocean, the burning sun and you in my arms, That’s sweet My heart for you is blue I want to hug you like the sky When the dark windy rain blows don’t worry Oh oh oh~ You’re always in my heart I want to give you all of me When you’re sad or tired I will hold you tight Ah ah ah ah~ Music Video Category:Songs Category:Always Category:2008 releases